SpongeBob SquarePants: The Legend of the OUYA
|dir = |pro = |genre = Supernatural horror |lan = English }}SpongeBob SquarePants: The Legend of the OUYA is a supernatural horror movie surrounding the events of SpongeBob SquarePants after he discovers an OUYA has been left at his doorstep. The movie was leaked on January 26th 2018, before its official release date was even announced. It was the first movie in the 4:20am series. Plot The movie starts off with SpongeBob watching TV, there is a knock at the door, SpongeBob answers, and he finds an OUYA on his doormat. He has no idea what the OUYA is so he brings the OUYA in and does research on his computer, he finds out that the OUYA is a video game console, he also finds an article titled “I played the OUYA once. Never again.” The article claims the OUYA possessed him and made him watch Roblox videos, SpongeBob thinks it is just someone trolling and ignores it. He excitedly unbloxes the console, plugs it in, and plays some games. He spends the whole day playing it and doesn't feel anything, he then realizes the time is 4:20am and quickly goes to bed. He wakes up the next day and says that he feels funny, but he believes it is just because he didn't get enough sleep that night, he eats breakfast and watches some TV. The OUYA then makes him change the channel over to Cartoon Network, playing Teen Titans GO! SpongeBob is horrified by what he is watching and turns off the TV immediately, SpongeBob asks Gary what happened, and Gary has no idea. SpongeBob then decides to watch some YouTube videos, and the OUYA makes him watch Roblox videos, SpongeBob is terrified, and quickly calls Sandy saying “I played the OUYA.” Sandy quickly hangs up the phone. SpongeBob tries to get even more help by picking a random skype contact and sending them a message in all caps reading “HELP” the skype contact acknowledges and joins chat on the Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy wiki telling people they think SpongeBob is dying… The OUYA then makes SpongeBob delete all his skype contacts, causing more people to get worried. SpongeBob is then demoted on the Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy wiki “due to recent concerns.” The OUYA makes SpongeBob join chat on the Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy wiki, saying he never said he was dying, that he needed help because his internet was out, accuses everyone for talking behind his back, and says this was his unique way of leaving. Meanwhile everyone in a skype group is freaking out about SpongeBob’s behavior. Sandy reads this and says she got a call from SpongeBob saying he played the OUYA. Sandy then explains side effects of playing an OUYA include, but are not limited to, nightmares, confusion, and possession. Sandy says the possession will typically make a person watch bad TV programmes, cause drama on social media sites, and if no one helps the person, it will eventually cause the person to murder a good friend. Sandy quickly asks how long SpongeBob has been possessed for, another person says 24 hours. Sandy quickly asks Plankton, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Patrick to help save SpongeBob, Patrick asks how, and Sandy says there is only one way. We cut to SpongeBob, who is now paranoid about the OUYA possessing him, he is sat on his bed holding a spoon, SpongeBob then says the sentence “must, kill, Patrick!” The OUYA now has full control over his body makes him leave his house and enter Patrick’s rock. Patrick then asks SpongeBob what he is doing and SpongeBob gets out his spoon causing Patrick to scream. Sandy, Plankton, Mr. Krabs, and Squidward appear and tackle SpongeBob and tie him to a chair. SpongeBob then asks what everyone is doing, and Sandy says “we are saving you from the OUYA.” SpongeBob asks how they will do that, and Sandy says “why don't we show you?” Sandy then puts Robot and Monster on Patrick’s TV and SpongeBob possessed by the OUYA screams out “no! My one weakness!” 22 minutes later, and the OUYA leaves SpongeBob’s body, and they instantly go to SpongeBob’s house and put the OUYA back in its box. Sandy then goes to someone’s house, leaves the OUYA on their doorstep and knocks the door. Bubble Bass then leaves the house and is heard saying “what is this?” and takes the OUYA into his house. The movie then ends. Category:Movies Category:TV Movies Category:2018 Category:2018 Movies Category:SpongeBot678 Category:Horror Category:Horror film Category:Films